


Perhaps another time, maybe.

by Machine (CandyAdler)



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Fury (2014), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Possibly the worst crossover, Psychological Trauma, Threesome - M/M/M, or best, what else do I even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAdler/pseuds/Machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our father who art in heaven, please forgive us our sins. Please support us in acting out your will, and please take care of our soldiers who have fallen. We thank you, Lord, for preserving our lives for yet another day, and allowing us to experience one more sunset and one more sunrise. May you be with us, Amen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps another time, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it didn't take long for this crossover to come about, and if you're interested in reading this then thank you! This was some quite self indulgent writing and I hope you enjoy it!

Norman winced and froze in his position, maneuver gear and weapons trembling as he trembled on the spot. His heart was pounding painfully against his ribcage, but at the same time it felt as though it were captured in a vice and squeezed. It caught in his throat, and he cried. He cried as he failed to act, failed to stop the sweat from dripping down his face and failed to regulate his breathing into something normal. He couldn’t move, no matter how much he wanted to.The Private’s eyes weren’t wide, but they were focused with a concentration he wished he didn’t have right now. He watched as his colleague was taken into the mouth of the giant humanoid titan. The sound of crunching, the way his colleague had slit his own throat so that he didn't have to live through being consumed in that way and the gurgling, choking sound of blood welling up in his throat was all Norman could hear and he fell to his knees. His body convulsed, bile rising in his throat before he retched, acid and food burning his throat as he managed to empty his stomach contents onto the floor. The screams had subsided by now, and all that was left was the hand and a small length of forearm which fell from the monster’s mouth. It landed in front of the new recruit, and he retched again while he waited to be taken next.

Norman’s eyes screwed themselves shut as he continued to weep, his arms cradling his head as he doubled himself over in fear, begging not to be killed even though he knew it would not be of any use. These beings had no sense of mercy, and so, as the overly large hand began to move down to clutch at him, Norman was convinced that it would be his time to die. His body shook in it’s pathetic position, and when nothing happened, he still didn’t have the courage to look up and move out of his protective ball.

Sergeant Collier had taken the titan out, and another, heavier sound of spurting blood reached Norman’s ears. The body came crashing to the ground and fell onto the dead, bloody parts of wrecked bodies in the process. Norman wasn’t sure if he wanted to be alive after that. He knew that his comrade’s death was all his fault. He’d had a clear shot, but he was too shocked and scared to do anything about it. At this point, he was wishing he had died instead. Collier had found his way beside Norman as he spaced out, and his hands fisted into the boy's hair, dragging him up to his eye level and out of his pitiful, protective ball. Spit flew into the boys face as the Sergeant called on and shouted at him, battering his already shattered confidence with the cruel and spiteful comments he was making. Norman couldn’t blame him for it though, he was sure he might have possibly done the same if he was in his position.

"I want you to look at what’s left of him, look at what you allowed that monster to do to your teammate. You are an absolute waste of training, food and uniform! Next time, I don't give a shit how scared you are, you take the fucking chance to end one of the beasts, you understand me!? If another person dies because of you, you’ll wish you were in their place. Remember this and learn from it, I won’t waste any more time on your otherwise.”The boy was dropped to the ground and his boss stalked off, throwing orders and insults at other members of the survey corps who hadn’t stepped in to help. Norman continued to tremble and shake as he slowly tried to pull himself up, making feeble attempts at not choking on his own shaky gulps for air. He wasn't cut out for it, Sergeant Collier was right. He had never felt as though he was right for the job, but a sense of duty outweighed his passion for books and writing and poetry and he’d ended up in a training facility by the age of thirteen.

The sixteen year old pressed his shaky hands against a wall and used it to steady himself, leaving the rest of the survey corps to take care of the two titans that were left in their district. Suicide briefly crossed his mind, and he hung in his head in shame at the fact that he’d even considered it. He’d disappointed the Sergeant once already, he couldn’t do it again.

Norman hadn’t expected to feel the hands of another soldier on his back during this selfish display, but he felt them anyway and bit back more sobs that had come from the gentle touch.

 

"Steady on, soldier. C'mon, hold ont'me, you'll do better next time." He was still in so much shock that he barely noticed that he was still crying, and allowed his mystery colleague to lead him back to his bunk and stay with him.

It didn’t take long for him to realise that it was Commander Swan who had taken pity on him, he could recognise and place his voice once the blood had stopped rushing through his ears and brain.  
A blanket was draped around him, and he pulled it tight around himself without consciously trying to. It felt good, it felt calming and it made him feel a little safer. Norman didn’t notice that his commander was talking at first, and barely registered his words once he had clocked onto it. His voice was comforting all the same, and as the Commander spoke, Norman allowed his tears to peter out.

 

"You're not the first, trust me. And I get it, honestly, Norman. it's understandable and Don was hard on you, but it’s just ‘cause he don’t want you to die too. Collier hates losin' men. What happened out there could’a been prevented by other guys too, y’weren’t the only one stationed on that street. The Serge was hard on’you ‘cause he cares, you’re a part a’ his division an" he don’t want to be losin’ anyone, ‘specially not a teenager.” The man sniffed and slowly raked a dirty, calloused hand through his own hair before clearing his throat and continuing with what he was saying, his eyes focusing onto Norman’s face while he spoke. 

“I know you’re just a kid, but you’re fightin’ whether y’like it or not, so it’s best to try an’ not freeze up, or you’ll die too. I'm gon’ do my best to look out for you, but you gotta’ understand that the Sergeant does like you. That’s why he was so harsh, he was hard on me when I messed up too.”

"C'mon, Norm. Let's pray, it'll make you feel better." Swan’s voice was soft, smooth and what brought the most comfort to Norman was the fact that it didn’t tremble as he spoke. Not enough people gave ‘Bible’ the credit he deserved, he may have been a God-loving nutjob- but he was strong, and he had shown Norman more kindness than the boy had ever deserved. The commander took one of Norman’s hands into both of his own and allowed his eyes to slip shut, his breathing even- coaxing Norman’s to be the same.

"Our father who art in heaven, please forgive us our sins.Please support us in acting out your will, and please take care of our soldiers who have fallen. We thank you, Lord, for preserving our lives for yet another day, and allowing us to experience one more sunset and one more sunrise. May you be with us, Amen.”  
Not Much was said after their prayer, and when it became clear that Commander Swan wasn’t going to leave his side, Norman settled down to get some sleep- his hands still cradled in Swan’s as he sat by his bedside.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and stuff, I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
